


Warmth

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiels Grace, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The heating system in the bunker broke, and while you were nice and warm, Sam was freezing his butt off.





	Warmth

You've been feeling incredibly warm these days. Which was weird, because the bunkers heating system had stopped working a few days ago. You also noticed how Cas was hanging around a lot more. He also seemed to stick to you more than usual. Currently you were going around with a short-sleeved shirt and thin pants. Sam frowned at you from across the room. You chuckled, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He was wearing even more layers than usual, and he was still shivering. "How can you walk around like this?!", he gestured to your clothes. You just shrugged. "I dunno. I've just been feeling warm" Sam grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Sams eyes narrowed as he watched Cas follow you around like a lost puppy. You didn't even seem to notice anymore, only occasionally glancing and smiling at the angel. Cas seemed extremely concentrated, but also had a dreamy expression. That's when Sam got an idea.

You left the room, and before Cas could follow you out Sam called for him. "Did you need something, Sam?", Cas asked, tilting his head to one side. His eyes flickered to the door you had gone through, then back to Sam. "Are you keeping (YN) warm?", Sam asked. He could tell by Cas' expression that he was right. "Yes, I am. Now, if you'll excuse me-" Sam cut him off with a gesture. "Why?" Cas' face grew red, as did Sams smirk. "You like (YN), don't you?" - "Of course I like (YN), we are friend.", Cas answered. Sam rolled his eyes. "Romantically I mean." - "I... have to go!" And with that Cas rushed out of the door. Sam just kept smirking. That was adorable, even though Sam was a little jealous of the warmth you got.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
